I Want You to Teach Me to Love
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Maya Matlin is a single parent who hasn't loved since her ex-boyfriend's suicide. Miles Hollingsworth is a millionaire, bad boy who never wants to fall in love. When the two meet, everything slowly starts to change for the better...and for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here's my new Matlingsworth story. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking about making this story a roughly 20 something chapters. This is going to be the story where it takes Matlingsworth forever to get together. There will be _plenty_ Camaya mentions and in here, Tristan is with Chewy. I hope that's okay with you all; even if it's not, I hope you all look past that and enjoy the story.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter One:

_(Maya)_

"Alright, Campbell," I tell my 5-year-old son as I wipe the peaches he has smeared on his face, "let's get you in the tub and off to bed."

"But, I don't wanna take a bath!" He pouts and struggles to fold his arms across his chest.

I giggle at his attempt and scoop him in my arms. I plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek and walk into the bathroom. I sit him down and start to run his bath water. I pour bubbles in there and turn the water off when it's high enough. I look over at Campbell to see he's still pouting. I smile at him as I removes his clothes and place him in the tub. I wash him up and wash his soft, blonde hair. I stare into his round, brown eyes and sigh sadly.

Campbell reminds me of Cam so much. It hurts to look at him sometimes, because after all of these years, I still think of Cam. Without looking at the picture I have at him, I have a clear memory of him. I remember his smile, the way his eyes are shaped, and how perfectly neat his hair was.

My heart cracks slowly as I think about the tragic incident that occurred at Degrassi a little over 5 years ago. Campbell Saunders, the love of my life, was taking from me. He committed suicide, leaving hundreds of people worrying why had such an incredible person taken his own life. Not only did he leave behind a heartbroken and confused me, he left behind a child he never gotten the chance to see. A child he never gotten the chance to know, to hold, to love, and to be proud of.

I didn't notice I was crying until Campbell wiped away my tears with his wet hands.

"Don't cry mommy," he says as his small lips give me an adorable smile.

"Okay," I whisper as I grab his hand and kiss it. "Lets get you out the tub and off to bed."

"Okay, mommy. Mommy?"

"Yes, Campbell?"

"Can you sleep in my room tonight, please? I don't wants the monsters to come and get me."

I nod my head as I grab Campbell's Spiderman towel and wrap it around his body. I scoop him out of the tub and place him on the floor. I drain the water out of the tub and turn to dry off Campbell. I help him get into his Spiderman pajamas and we head into his room. We climb on to his bed and slip underneath the blankets. I wrap my arms around him, snuggling against his hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you tell me about daddy, again?"

Campbell is very smart for his age. It didn't take him long to figure out that he's supposed to have a father, also. This he found out at the age of three. I took him to a park to play and he saw a lot of kids with both of their parents. When he asked me where his dad is, I nearly had a meltdown in front of everyone.

"Daddy was a hockey star! He was the best darn hockey player at Degrassi," I begin to tell him.

"I wants to play hockey like daddy, mom! I wants to be just like him."

"You will, baby. I'll make sure of that," I say softly as a tear slip down my cheek.

"Daddy is playing hockey with the angels, mommy," Campbell tells me sleepily as he wipes away my tear away.

I nod my head and take Campbell's hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it softly. He nestles closer to me and I watch as his eyes grow heavy. He stops fighting his sleep and his body relaxes against me. I brush a few strands of his wild hair out of his face and press my lips to his forehead. I smile lazily as I hear little snores erupting from his mouth. I feel my eyelids growing heavy and I soon close them.

.

.

.

The day was perfectly vivid. I remember hearing that Campbell Saunders is dead. I felt as if a ton of bricks had collapsed on my chest and it was making it hard for me to breathe. My mind wouldn't let me believe he was really gone. All I could think about is us making love the night before it happened. I thought about us losing our virginities to each other and saying how much we were in love.

It was hard to process the fact he was gone forever. I spent weeks drowning in my pathetic tears, wondering where did I go wrong. I wondered why I couldn't help him.

A couple of weeks went by and I was feeling sick. I was sure it was from all the crying, but I was told otherwise. Tori and Tris told me about how likely it is for me to be pregnant.

I got a pregnancy test, took it, and locked myself in the bathroom for hours. I was pregnant with Cam's baby.

It didn't take long before Katie, and then my parents, to find out. They told I couldn't keep th baby. They cried about me being too young to know what I want.

I know what I wanted. I wanted this baby for me...and for Cam.

I wake up feeling the hot sun burn my skin. I sit up and stretch. Carefully, I slip out of bed and into the bathroom. Once I'm finished, I go into the kitchen and cook Campbell and I breakfast.

I look into the refrigerator and grab sausages and eggs. I close the refrigerator and start making breakfast. Halfway through breakfast I realize Cam will want chocolate chip waffles, too. I grab a couple and pop them in the toaster. I go back to the refrigerator and grab some milk. I pour both of us a glass and begin to set the table.

Just when I'm finish, I turn around to see Campbell standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He's rubbing his eyes sleepily and giving me a small smile.

"I got chocolate chip waffles," I tell him.

"Yay!" he cheers as his face lights up.

"Come on, let's eat."

Campbell eagerly hops to the table and struggles to get in his chair. I try to help him, but he tells me he can do it. I step away from him, holding my hands up in surrender as I watch him continue to struggle. After five attempts, he finally gets himself on the chair. I take my seat next to him and we dig in. We eat our food in silence, enjoying the deliciousness of it.

After eating, Campbell asks if I can take him to the park. I look outside to check the weather, although I know it's hot. It's the beginning of summer. We've had our days where the weather was so hot that we couldn't tolerate going outside. Hopefully, today it'll be a little decent.

I tell Campbell we can go out to the park and he cheers excitedly. I send a text to my best friend, Tristan, and ask him to meet us at the park. Of course, he agrees and tells me he has some wonderful news to tell me. Tris is full of news; it's like he's a host of some gossip show! Every time we meet up, he has some news to tell me, whether it's about him, me, or anyone else from Toronto.

Campbell takes a bath and I dress him in a pair of shorts with one of his many _Spiderman _shirts. I get dressed next and slip into a pair of black shorts with a pink crop top. I grab my flip-flops and place them on. I also grab my purse and head into Campbell's room.

I help him get his shoes and we tie his shoes, together. I take his hand and we walk to the door. I open it and we step into the hot air. Campbell lets go of my hand and skips to my car—which was a graduation gift from my parents.

I grab my keys from my pocket and unlock the door. I sit Campbell in his booster seat and strap him in securely. I close the door and walk to the driver's side. I open the door and climb in, closing the door behind me. I strap on my seatbelt and stick the key in the ignition. Once I take off, Campbell is cheering.

There's something about the park that makes Campbell excited. His eyes and face lights up and he gets hyper. He's a handful. He likes to disappear into the swarm of kids, playing around and screaming. I have to chase him around and try to keep him by my side.

When we get to the park today, it's not—thankfully—that crowded. There are a handful of kids here, but it's not as bad. I park and turn off the car. I get out and help Campbell out of the car. I grab his hand and we walk inside of the park where I see Tris's beach-blonde hair shining in the sun.

"Tris," I call out once we get closer to him.

"Hey My!" he grins as he stands up and wraps his arms around me. "Hi, Cammy."

"Hi uncle Tris. When are you coming back over?"

"I'll come by sometime this week, buddy. Go play while your mom and I talk, okay?"

"Okay uncle," he says excitedly. He hugs us both before darting off.

"Be careful!" I call out, hoping he can hear me.

Tris and I sit on the bench across from the playing area. We watch as Campbell slides down the slide, grinning and clapping because he's not scared of it anymore. He goes again and looks over in our direction. I give him the thumbs up and blow him a kiss. He waves at me and goes to run around.

"He looks just like you…and Cam," Tris says.

"Yeah," I reply with a sad sigh, "he does. So, what's the wonderful news?"

"Okay, remember how I took that trip to Paris?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay, remember when I told you I met the most _amazing_ guy there?" he gushes.

Again, I nod and say, "Yes."

"He's here! He wants me to meet him at Little Miss Steaks. He's bringing his best friend, too, and I was wondering…"

"Tris, I have Campbell with me and I—I'm not ready to date."

"My, Campbell can come too. I'm sure he'll be hungry and besides, you don't have to date him. Just get to know him and then, you can date him."

"Dating is out of the question, Tris. I don't want to date anyone at the moment."

"Maya, dear, I won't pressure you into this. I just want you to know that you can't keep living in guilt and fear."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder where I went wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Maya Mat. Cam was just sick and no one could help him, not even you. It wasn't anyone's fault."

I nod my head slowly. I know it's been a while since he left, but I just miss him. I decide to change the subject and I ask Tris about his lover that he's been gushing over. His name is Winston and Tris says he treats him like a queen. I can tell Tristan really likes him, because his eyes light up like Campbell's when we're going to the park or to get some sweets.

After an hour of talking with Tris and watching Campbell play around, Campbell complains that he's hungry. We get up and take my car to Little Miss Steaks. We're seated at a booth and we wait for Winston and his friend to come. We look through the menu, deciding on what to get.

Just when I decide when I want, we hear someone clearing their throat. I look up to see two guys standing over us. My jaw slightly drops as I stare at the handsome guy in front of me. I stare into his green eyes and feel myself blushing.

Holy shit! I hope this isn't the guy Tristan is gushing over!

.

.

.

_(Miles)_

I look around my room. This is the last time I'm going to see this place. Today, Winston and I are going to Toronto. He's going to be with his lover that he met in Paris. I'm going, because he's my best friend and I want a fresh start—with different girls.

I look next to me and see Sandra, the girl of the night, lying next to me. Her fiery, red hair is messy and covering her olive-skin face. I smirk, feeling satisfied with the way everything went last night.

I met Sandra at a bar last night. I was drinking a few shots of tequila when I saw her. She was drinking a strawberry margarita when she spotted me. We flirted with each other with just using our eyes. Then, I decided to make a move and talk to her.

We hit it off instantly and I knew from that very moment, she wanted me. I persuaded Sandra into coming home with me and I took her into my room. She attacked my lips and we had sex throughout the night.

I smirk to myself as I think about last night, again. Sandra stirs in her sleep and I nudge her to wake her up. Her sparkling, green eyes stare into mine. I pat her head and tell her, "It's time for you to go."

"I thought you'd like to stay in bed and go for another round," she coos.

"Nope, I'm moving today and I need to finish getting ready."

"Oh," she says as her face falls. "Will I ever see you, again?"

"Probably not," I tell her bluntly.

Sandra scoffs and slides out of bed, exposing her naked body. I grin as I stare at her perfectly shaped body. I bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning. If it wasn't leaving, I'd go another round with Sandra again and again and _again_!

Oh, what the hell!

"Want to go again?" I ask.

"No! I'm going home Miles," she tells me as she rushes to put her clothes on.

"Aw, why? I thought you wanted me."

"You're leaving and didn't think to mention that last night before you started to tell me all those nice things you were going to do for me and how we can get together."

"I told you that so I can get in your pants!" I state nonchalantly.

"Screw you, Miles!" she snaps as she walks to the door.

"You already did," I call out as the door slams.

I chuckle and roll out of bed. I grab my boxers from the floor and slip them back on. I grab my T-Shirt and place that on, too. I open my bedroom door and go out into the kitchen where I see Winston sitting down, drinking from his **I Love Paris **mug. I go over to the coffee maker and grab a mug from the cabinet. I pour me a cup and sit across from him.

Without looking at me he utters, "Your girl for the night seemed upset."

"Yeah, well, who cares," I shrug.

"Let's hurry so we can get to Toronto. I told Tris I'll see him tomorrow once we're settled in."

"Alright, well, let's get the U-Haul and get ready to go."

.

.

.

Winston and I arrived at Toronto in the evening. We're still unpacking and loading things into our room and around the house. When we partially finished, it was around three in morning. We were both too tired to make it to our rooms so we crashed in the living room.

I wake up when I smell bacon and eggs filling my nose. I slowly sit and pick my body up from the floor. I go to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and wash my face. Afterwards, I go into the kitchen and see Winston fixing both of us a plate of food.

"Morning," he tells me without turning around to look at me.

"Morning; what time are we going?"

"We're going around 4. Tris is bringing his best friend and her son with them."

"You had me at her," I say, ignoring the fact that she has a kid.

"Miles, you promised you wouldn't do this."

"Do what? I'm allowed to look at women and talk to them. It's not my fault that they throw their selves at me."

"It's just your fault that you get them in bed and crush them the next day," he retorts.

"It never bothered you before. Why does it bother you now?"

"Because, that girl who was in tears yesterday morning made me realize how much of a jack ass you are. She told me that she hopes you rot in hell."

"They all say that, Chewy," I shrug. "I'm used to it."

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready."

I sigh as I watch Winston wash his plate and walk out of the kitchen. I finish off my breakfast and wash my plate. I go into my room and into my bathroom that's connected to my room. I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. I step into the scalding hot water and adjust it until it's bearable. I wash my body and hair before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I go into my room and look through my closet, wondering what I'm going to wear. I decide on a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue polo. I get dress and go into the living room. I sit on the sofa and grab the remote, turning on the TV. I flick through the channels and settle on _Sports Center_.

"We are not watching this," Winston tells me as he snatches the remote out of my hand and flops on the sofa next to me.

"Well, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know; let's watch a movie."

I groan when Winston settles for _Pitch Perfect_. We've seen this movie about a hundred of times. I first watched it because Brittany Snow is in there and goodness, that girl is gorgeous! I was kind of interested in the acapella the groups did. I should have never told that to Winston, because he thinks I love the movie. Every time it comes on he'll say—

"Hey, our favorite movie is on."

"Chewy, this is not my favorite movie. How about we watch _Transformer _or something with some action?"

"Ugh, I cannot _wait_ until I see Tris. He'll watch this with me."

"Yeah, whatever, I just can't wait until he gets you away from me," I joke.

"You'll miss me when I'm gone."

I roll my eyes and whack Winston upside the head. He groans and complains, laughing at me. We watch _Pitch Perfect_ until it's time to go. I get the keys and walk out of the house with Winston following me. We walk to my truck and climb in.

While driving, Winston gives me the directions to Little Miss Steaks. When we arrive, I can see Chewy in the passenger seating squirming around. Chuckling, we get out of the car and walk inside. He spots Tris as soon as we get in. His blonde hair sticks out, but it's not him that I'm really paying attention to. I see a sitting across from him—I'm guessing that's the best friend. I can't see her face clearly, I'd really like to.

Winston and I walk over towards the booth and he clears his throat. Three sets of eyes looks at us. Tristan squeals and stands up, pulling Winston into a hug and then, they share a quick kiss. I turn my gaze to the blonde with the blue eyes. She's staring at me and when my eyes meet hers, her cheek turns a tint of red.

"Hi, Miles," Tristan tells me. "It's good to see you, again."

"Yeah, you too, Tristan; Chewy here couldn't stop talking about you."

Winston blushes and nudges me playfully.

"Um, this is Maya—my best friend—and her son, Campbell. Guys, this is Winston and this is _his_ best friend, Miles."

"Hi," Maya says as she wraps her arm around her son. I look at him and he waves shyly before hiding his head into her breasts.

Oh how I wish that was me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maya; Tris told me so much about you."

"Same here, Winston; he gushes over you all the time."

"Come on, let's sit and order," Tristan says as they slide in the booth.

I sit next to Maya, leaving Tristan and Chewy in a seat to their selves. I look over the menu, waiting for a waitress—hopefully—to come. We get a waitress and I do flirt with her. I tell her about how I'm new to town and I need someone to show me around.

"You're such a disrespectful pig!" she scoffs as she flips her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're with your girl and _child _and you want to hit on me!"

"N—No," Maya speaks up. "We're not together."

"Oh," the waitress blushes. "I—I'm sorry; you don't know how many times that have happened to me."

"It's fine," I tell her. "So, about showing me around?"

"I'd love to." She scribbles down her number and hands it to me. "Give me a call."

I nod my head and smile, tucking her number in my pocket. Winston is shaking his head at me. I shrug my shoulders and take a sip of my Cola. We all chat, getting to know each other. I look over at Maya to see her tickling Campbell and kissing his cheeks. I smile and look across to see Tristan and Chewy kissing.

I sigh, waiting on the food to arrive. I clear my throat and tap Maya's shoulder. Since Chewy and Tris are going to start being together a lot, I know Maya will probably tag along sometime. I guess we should just get to know each other a little better.

"So, you and I should get to know each other. Let me take you out sometime."

"Sorry; not interested."

I nod my head and sigh. I look around the restaurant, feeling myself getting bored. The same blonde waitress comes back and hands us our food. We dig in, talking and getting to know each other.

"So, where's Campbell's father?" I ask.

Maya freezes and her mouth open slightly. I look across to see Tristan with the same look just about. He clears his throat and takes a sip of his water.

"Daddy's with the angels," Campbell answers as if it's no big deal.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I whisper.

"It's fine," Maya says as she waves her hand. "Um, I should go. Campbell is pretty antsy which means he needs a nap. I'll see you later Tris; it was nice meeting you Winston…and Miles."

I slide out of the booth so Maya and Campbell can get through. She pays for their food and walk off, hanging her head down. I sit back down to see Chewy and Tristan looking at me as if I murdered someone.

"What?" I question.

"Um, don't tell Maya I told you this—because she'll probably kill me—but, Campbell's father died; he committed suicide a little over 5 years ago. Maya and I were just freshmen in high school and she started dating a hockey player, Campbell Saunders. His suicide was unexpected and none of us knew why he did it. None of us knew that he was sick and needed help. Two weeks later, Maya found out she was pregnant. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset."

I take in the information Tristan is telling me. It makes me feel a little bad that I even brought up that subject. I mentally slap myself and sigh heavily.

After we finished eating, the pretty blonde waitress comes over to take our plates away and she gets the bill. She tells me she gets off work in a few minutes and to wait behind for her. I nod my head a little and dismiss myself from Tristan and Chewy. When the waitress comes back to me, I realize I don't even know her name!

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Becca."

"Great; I'm Miles. Want to head to my place and maybe—"

"I thought you wanted me to show you around," she grins, twisting her locks in her fingers and batting her eyes.

"Fuck that; how about letting _me_ show _you_ around—in my bedroom."

Becca grins and nods her head. I take her hand and lead her out of Little Miss Steaks. We go to my truck and climb in. My lips tug into a smirk as I think about what's going to happen as soon as I get inside the house.

My guilt for Maya is soon forgotten about and I think about Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's the second chapter to my story. I'm very glad to see you all enjoying it. I want to thank you all for the reviews. Seeing these reviews makes me very happy. And I want to thank for giving me an idea.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter Two:

_(Miles)_

I look over to see Becca still sleeping. I roll my eyes at the fact that she's still here. I clearly told her last night to leave, but she didn't listen. Sighing, I nudge her roughly. Her eyes pops open and she gives me a lazy grin. I roll my eyes, once again. This girl is annoying. After having sex with her last night, she started talking about us going on a date and getting to know each other more. She kept telling me that she thought we'd be a good couple. I told her that I don't date ad I hate relationships. Before going to sleep, I told her she needed to leave. I told her that she better not be here in the morning.

Why the fuck is she still here?!

"Morning, baby," she purrs, "last night was fun."

"Why the fuck are you still here?" I question.

"I wanted to go out today and I wanted to see your handsome face," she comments as she touches my face.

I flinch from her touch. Relationships are something I'm not good at—ever since _her_. She ripped my heart out and made me a cold, heartless monster to women. I can never trust nor love again and even if I could, Becca would not be the woman to change that.

"You need to leave," I tell her. "I'm going out today."

"I can't come?" she pouts.

Doesn't this girl ever take a fucking hint? Do I have to tattoo it on her forehead? I don't want her here!

"No," I growl, trying to contain my anger. "You cannot come. Get dressed and leave."

"You're such a jerk!" she yells as she snatches the blankets from her body. She places on her clothes and throws her hair into a messy ponytail. She slips on her shoes and storms to the door, gripping the doorknob. "You're such a heartless pig! I hope you—"

"Rot in hell?" I finish. "I've been told that so many times."

"Then that means it's going to happen. I hope someone crushes your heart just like you're doing mine."

"Baby, that has already happened to me. That's why I'm the way I am."

She scoffs and throws the door open. She slams the door behind her and I hear her stomp down the steps. I throw my blankets off me and walk into my adjoined bathroom. I take a leak and brush my teeth before going back out and putting on my boxers. I go down the steps and into the kitchen where Chewy and Tristan are making out. Chewy is gripping Tris' hair and he has him pinned up on the refrigerator.

I stand there, watching them in amusement. I'm happy for my best friend—my only best friend. He has found love and it's refreshing to see him happy. When he and I were going to high school in Cali, Chewy got bullied for being the way he was. They called him terrible names, even almost made him kill himself. I stepped in for him, because I got tired of them making fun of him. It was how he and I became friends. I saved his life and we've been close ever since. Since I was the captain of the basketball team, nobody dared made fun of me. They never once asked me was I gay—everyone knew I wasn't, but still.

I clear my throat seeing that the two of them still haven't noticed me. They pull apart and both of their cheeks turn bright red. Tristan grips Chewy's arm and smiles at me.

"When did you get here?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"About the same time that waitress from Little Miss Steaks left. She seemed pretty pissed."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Chewy tells him as he kisses his cheek.

"Ugh, get a room you two," I groan.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone to kiss on," Tris jokes.

"Yeah, whatever; are you two going to move so I can make breakfast?"

"Miles making breakfast; that's something I hardly see. We'll just be in living room watching TV," Chewy says as he grabs Tris' arm.

"Don't put on _Pitch Perfect_!" I call out earning a laugh from the couple.

I chuckle to myself as I go open the refrigerator. I take out sausages and eggs and start preparing breakfast.

.

.

.

After breakfast, I clean up and get dressed. Winston, Tristan, and I are going to meet with Maya and Campbell. After yesterday, I was sure that she wouldn't want to come out, but I guess I was wrong. She eagerly agreed, saying that it'll be nice to come out the house, again. We pile into my truck and go to the mall which we're meeting Maya at. The three of us stand in front of the mall, waiting patiently for Maya and Campbell.

We wait for ten minutes before we finally see them. Maya's wearing a pair of blue jeans shorts with rips in them. She has on a pink tank top, also. Her hair is straight and she has a bang covering her right eye. She looks incredibly sexy. I didn't notice that there was another guy with them. Is that Maya's boyfriend?

"Uncle Tristan!" Campbell exclaims as he runs over to Tristan and hugs him.

"Hi baby Cam," Tris coos as he scoops Campbell in his arms and showers him with kisses. "Hey Dallas; what's up?"

"Nothing, since Alli is out of town I thought I'd spend time with Campbell and Maya today," the guy, whose name is Dallas, answers.

"Uncle Dallas brought me a train set!" Campbell exclaims and I can't help but sigh in relief. I'm glad that he isn't her boyfriend. Hopefully that'll give me a chance with her.

"So, which one of you is Tris' boyfriend?" Dallas asks.

"That would be me," Chewy says shyly.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Dallas, Maya's and Tristan's best friend."

"I'm Winston and this is my best friend Miles."

"Nice to meet you both. You don't have to be scared of me Winston; it's Owen you should be scared of."

"Speaking of Owen, when is he coming back home? I miss him," Maya says.

"He's actually coming home tomorrow. I'm throwing a party for him. By the way, you all are invited. Dallas, get the Ice Hounds to come too."

"We're not the Ice Hounds, anymore Tris," Dallas laughs.

"So what; you'll always be the Ice Hounds to us. Let's go inside."

We go inside and split up for shopping. Dallas goes alone, saying that he's going to shop for Alli—who I'm assuming is his girlfriend. Chewy and Tris goes together and I decide to go with Maya and Campbell.

Campbell takes my hand along with Maya's. He starts talking to me, almost as if he has known me his entire life. He talks to me about him wanting to play hockey when he gets older. He says he wants to be just like his father. Maya tries to start another conversation, but Campbell cuts her off.

"I really like trains!" Campbell shouts excitedly.

"No yelling in public," Maya says sternly.

"Sorry mommy," Campbell apologizes sheepishly.

We talk some more and I even get to know Maya. She tells me how she really loves to sing, write, and play the instrument. Campbell tells me that she's really good at it. He tells me about how she sings him to sleep. Maya blushes when I tell her that she should let me hear her sing one day. I tell Maya a little about me. I tell her about me loving to play basketball and about me coming from rich parents.

"Must be nice to have everything handed to you," she comments. "My parents barely paid attention to me since my older sister had a million problems. That's why I became so involved with music. Then, I met Cam and…" her voice trails.

We go into an uncomfortable silence and continue to shop. Maya buys her a pretty light pink dress and I imagine her in it. We go to a toy store and she buys Campbell a toy. I also buy him a toy; I buy him a train. His face lights up and he thanks me. I receive a text on my phone and its Chewy telling us to meet them at the food court. I tell Maya what Chewy said and she says okay. Campbell takes our hand, again, and Maya leads us to the food court. When we see the group, they're smiling at us.

"Don't you look like a happy family," Tris comments.

"Shut up, Tris," Maya says but she's blushing.

I try to let go of Campbell's hand but he has a tight grip on me.

"Mommy, can I have Subway?" he comments.

"Sure," she tells him. "We'll split a sub."

"Miles, can you get Subway with us?" he asks me while batting his eyes.

"How can I say no to that?" I tell him and he grins.

We go stand in line and order our food. Once we get it, we go sit down with Chewy, Tris, and Dallas. We all start to talk. Dallas asks Chewy a few questions. He asks him about how serious he is with Tris and if he really wants to be with him. Chewy gives him an honest answer; he tells him that Tristan is the best thing that has ever happened to him and that he really wants to be with him. He says Tristan makes him happy and that he'll never let him go. Dallas smiles and turns his attention me. He asks me about Maya and me, but I clarify that we're not dating. I tell him I'm not into dating. Dallas makes an "hmm" sound and nods his head. We continue eating and talking. Afterwards, we get up and go our separate ways. Maya and Campbell go with Dallas. Tris goes with me and Chewy.

As we get in the truck, I start to think about Maya. I had fun with her. It was nice to get to know her better along with her son. He's so full of like and energy.

I drop the couple off at the house and tell them I'll be back later. I decide to take a quick drive and see if I can find another woman for the night. I drive around and decide that I'm going to stop at The Dot. I go inside and find a table to sit at. I grab the menu from the table and look through it. This place is filled with a lot of teens. I'm assuming it's a teen hangout. Before I could get up to leave, this beautiful brunette saunters to my table. My mouth drops as I look at her.

She is _definitely_ not a teen—I hope.

"Mind if I sit here, handsome?" she coos.

"Be my guest," I tell her as I gesture to the seat.

"I'm Nicole," she introduces.

"Miles."

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple of days ago."

"I've been here most of my life. I used to come to this place when I was a kid, also."

"What made you come here today?"

"I missed being here and I saw you coming in here."

I smirk. We start to talk more and get to know each other. Thankfully, she isn't a teen. Nicole is beautiful with her short, brunette hair, her chocolate brown eyes and her pink, plump lips. I ask Nicole a few questions, trying to get to know her a little better. She tells me that she's been divorced twice. She says she has trusts issues with men and can't have a relationship. She tells me she's not into fucking someone and getting attached emotionally.

I think I found the right one with me.

I tell her how I'm the same way, but I don't tell her why I'm the reason I am. She tells me that that's great and we should definitely get together sometime. We exchange numbers and I exit The Dot, completely forgotten that I never ordered any food.

I climb into my truck and go home with a huge grin on my face.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

When we get home, Campbell excitedly talks about the fun he had. He tells me that he likes Miles and that we should invite him over sometime. I grin, but once he's out of sight, I sigh. I know Campbell wants a father in his life, but I don't think I'm quite ready yet. I know Cam has been gone for a while, but I still miss him. I feel like there's a part of me who's not ready to let go of him; I'm not ready to replace him.

Owen, Dallas, Tristan, and my family have talked to me about finding someone new. They said that not only does Campbell need a father; I need someone who can love me and treat me like. Even if I was to find someone, it's surely not going to be Miles.

Miles is a player; he can't seem to settle down with one woman. I will not be one of the girls that he has sex with and toss away. I will not get my heart broken, again.

I walk up the steps and go into my room where I see Campbell sprawled out on my bed. I chuckle as I walk inside the room and take off Campbell's shoes. I take mine off next and climb on the bed next to my son. I lie next to him and close my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I roll over to see Campbell isn't next to me. I look at the clock sitting on my nightstand and see that it reads 5:54 p.m. Groaning, I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. After washing my face and peeing, I go downstairs and gasp. Campbell is sitting on the sofa with Katie. They're talking and laughing as they look through the photo album I have.

"Katie, you're here!" I squeal.

"Maya!" she squeals as she stands up and runs towards me. We run into a tight embrace. I haven't seen my sister in a four years. She went away to Miami, claiming that she had to find herself. It was sudden to the family, but we understood.

After we pull apart, I notice that she has about five suitcases sitting next to the sofa. I raise my eyebrow questionably at her.

"I kind of need a place to stay," she says while looking at the floor.

"You're more than welcome to stay here. You can put your stuff in my room. You can either share a room with me or take the sofa."

"I'll do both," she says and I smile. "Thank you, Maya."

"It's no problem. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here today. I arrived at you place an hour ago and Campbell let me in, but not before I told him who I was. He asked me a thousand of questions, making sure it was me."

"That's my son," I grin as I ruffle his hair.

Campbell laughs and tells me about the cool key chain Katie got him. He tells me about how it's the shape of a car and it says his name on it. I laugh at his excitement. I decide that it's time for dinner, so I go in the kitchen to start preparing what I took out: baked chicken with garlic sticks and a salad—one of Campbell's favorite dish.

I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Katie. She's leaning against the door frame with a grin on her face.

"You're doing a great job raising Campbell. He's so smart, full of life, and amazing company. He looks just like…" Katie's voice trails off and she looks at me sympathetically. It's the look everyone has given me since his death.

"It's okay to say his name, Katie. I don't mind."

"Do you need help cooking?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Sure; the more the merrier."

Katie grins as she helps me prepare dinner with Campbell's company. He talks to us and tells Katie about Miles. Katie looks at me questionably and I tell her I'll explain later. She nods her head and we continue to cook. After dinner is ready, we set the table, fix plates, and start to eat. Katie tells us about her time in Miami and how she feels like a ton of weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She says she's over everything that has happened in her life as a teenager and she has accepted what has happened.

After dinner, I give Campbell a bath and place him in bed. I tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. He gives me a tight hug and asks me the most heartbreaking question: "Am I going to have a daddy soon?" Tears slide down my cheeks and I tell him, "Yes; you'll have a father soon." I didn't know what else to tell him. Telling a 5 year old that they aren't going to have a father might break their heart. I don't want to hurt Campbell and I really don't want to let him down.

I leave his door cracked and go down the steps where I see Katie sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels. I go sit next to her and I let out a sad sigh, feeling tears slip down my cheeks.

"Maya," she says gently as she wraps her arms around me, "what's wrong?"

"Campbell asked me about him having a father soon. I—I don't know if I can have someone; I don't know if I can date, again."

"Maya, I know you're not over Cam. You're still stuck on him leaving you, but you have to let go. It's been 5 years, Maya, and you'll have to realize soon that Campbell will need a father figure in his life. He's going to need someone who'll teach him how to throw a ball, teach him how to play sports and other manly things. When he gets older, he's going to need a male figure to teach him about their perspective of girls and other things."

"He has uncles for that," I reply as my voice breaks. "Owen, Tristan, and Dallas can help him."

"But they're not someone he can call dad, Maya. They're not someone he can come home to and—"

"I just can't let go of Cam," I say softly as tears slide down my cheeks.

"You don't have to let go completely. You just have to make room for someone else in your life…perhaps someone named Miles?"

"No," I say as I shake my head and wipe my tears away. "Miles doesn't like to settle down with one girl. I refuse to be someone who he'll have sex with and leave."

"Hmm, well, Campbell seems to have taken a liking in him. Maybe you can find someone else and take it from there."

"No one wants a young, single mom," I retort.

"You'll be very surprised to see that some people actually do."

.

.

.

Katie and I had fallen asleep on the sofa after staying up all night to catch up and talk. I tell her about us going to Tristan's party tomorrow, because Owen is coming back. She's excited to go, saying that it'll be nice to see her old friends from Degrassi.

I wake up, stretching and yawning. Campbell is sitting on the floor, watching _Spongebob. _He's giggling at something Patrick said. He has a spoon in his hand and I stand up to see he's eating cereal. I clear my throat and he turns around, giving me a grin.

"Hey, want to help me make your Aunt Katie breakfast?" I question.

"Yeah!" he says as he stands up.

He grabs his bowl and we walk into the kitchen. I make us bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes. I make us some freshly squeezed orange juice and tell Campbell to wake his aunt up. He runs out of the kitchen excitedly and I hear him tell her to wake up. When I set the table, I see him pulling her into the kitchen.

"We made breakfast," I grin.

"Thank you," she says as she gives Campbell and I a hug.

We sit down at the table and eat breakfast. After breakfast, we shower and get dressed. The weather is hot so we're all dressed in shorts. Campbell has on a shirt with a hockey puck on it. I'm wearing a crop top and Katie's wearing a loose tank top with a giant star on there. Her jet black hair is hanging loosely over her shoulders.

I text Tristan, telling him we're on our way. He doesn't know Katie is here yet. We pile into the car and drive off to Tristan's house. I knock on the door and when it swings open, Tristan gasps. He pulls Katie in a hug and squeals.

"When did you get here? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asks as he drags her into his house.

"I came yesterday and we wanted it to be a surprise."

"This is great; my sister and brother are both here."

"Owen's here?" I question.

"Yes and he—"

Tristan is cut off by Owen coming towards us and giving us all a hug. He scoops Campbell in his arms and tickles him. Campbell thrashes and laughs wildly as he begs Owen to stop. Owen places him on the floor and we walk inside the house fully.

I close the door behind us and we sit on the sofa.

"Since you all are the first ones here, I have a wonderful surprise," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm getting married," he grins from ear to ear.

"Congratulations. To who?" Katie asks.

Our question is being answered when someone walks down the steps. Katie and I's mouths drops open once we see Clare Edwards walk over to Owen and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Y—You—" I stammer, but Katie finishes.

"And Clare?"

"I was just as surprised as you two," Tristan comments, "but they're in love. They're so cute together that it's sickening; almost more sickening than Winston and I."

"Speaking of Winston," Owen chimes, "I cannot wait to meet the guy who's making my brother happy."

Tristan blushes.

"When's the wedding?" I ask.

"We're going to have it in December," Clare comments. "Owen and I want to have a winter wedding."

"When did you two even bump into each other?" I ask.

"Well, I lived in New York and Owen was there trying to find a job. We bumped into each other, went to out for coffee and fell in love right there."

"Now, when you say lived, you mean you're no longer living there?" Katie asks and Clare nods.

"We're moving back here!" Clare squeals.

.

.

.

The house is filled with just about everyone from Degrassi. Everyone is happy and surprised to see Katie here. They're even more happy and surprised to see Owen and Clare getting married. Dallas is here and he's with Alli. Luke is here and he's with his sister. Drew's here with his brother and his wife. Jenna and Connor are here with their son Shane. Zig is here, also. Miles and Winston are here, too. A lot of the Milligan's family members are here. Tristan introduces Winston to his family members and they're happy they're happy too Tris happy.

I look around for Campbell and when I find him, I see that he's with Miles. He's sitting next to him and waving his hands frantically. When I get closer to the two, I hear them talking about hockey. Campbell is telling him about how Dallas, Owen, and Luke are going to teach him how to play hockey soon. I smile to myself as I see how happy Campbell is.

"And we're going to go have some manly time, whatever that is," Campbell says. "You should come with us, Miles. You can have some manly time with us."

"I'm not sure I can—"

"Please?" he begs.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll try to come; just let me know when."

"Okay," he grins.

I think about what Katie told me and the question Campbell asked me last night. They're right; I need to find him a father and I need to find me someone to love. I just hope I can find someone soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know I was supposed to update yesterday, my apologies to those of you looking forward to the last chapter of _Sweet, Hot Revenge. _I had banged my foot on my dog's metal cage and I was in terrible pain. I could hardly walk and my foot was swollen. I was so busy trying to tend to my foot that I completely forgot to update. Don't worry, I will make it up to you all next Saturday. I promise.

Here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter Three:

_(Maya)_

"Are you sure you're okay with watching Campbell?" I ask Katie as I look at my reflection in the mirror.

Tonight, Tristan has invited us—Miles, Owen, Clare, and Chewy—out for drinks. I felt a little guilty for leaving Katie with Campbell, but she said she was okay with it. She said she wasn't really in the drinking mood and wanted to spend some time with her favorite nephew anyway.

I comb my blonde hair and apply lip gloss afterwards. I smear a little smoky gray eye shadow on and smooth out my tight, black dress with a plunging heart neckline. Katie makes catcalls at me and I blush. I decide to take off my glasses and place in my contacts. Afterwards, I go into Campbell's room to see he's playing with his toys. When he spots me, he sets his toys down and run to me, wrapping his little arms around me.

"You look very pretty mommy," he compliments.

"Thank you, handsome. Make sure you are good for Auntie Katie and clean up your mess once you're done."

"I will."

I grin and ruffle his hair. He whines and fixes it, complaining that he just combed his hair. I laugh and tell him that it looks better messy before messing it up again. Before leaving him to fix his hair, again, I kiss Campbell on the cheek and tell him I love him.

"Love you, too, mommy. Have fun tonight!"

I smile and nod, leaving the room. I go back into my room where Katie is sitting on the bed. I give her a list of instructions about Campbell, but I know she won't listen anyway. I playfully nudge her and exit the room. I go down the steps and yell to them that I'll see them later. I exit the house and climb into my car. I send Tris a text, letting him know that I'll be on my way.

It takes me five minutes to get to the bar. I park my car and turn it off. I remove my seatbelt and climb out of the car. I shut the door behind me and walk inside of the bar. When I go inside, I see Tristan bright blonde hair peering through the crowd of people. He spots me first and waves me over. Smiling, I tug down my dress a little and walk over towards them.

"Hey, Maya, looking good," Tristan compliments as he gives me a hug.

"Hey guys," I say to the group.

"Hey Maya!" they say in unison.

Miles stands up to offer me his chair. I feel myself drool over him seeing how good looking he looks tonight. He's dressed in a black button up with black slacks. His hair has the messy look going on. He grins at me and I blush while taking my seat. We order a few rounds of drinks and start drinking up.

I don't really drink much, because I have Campbell. I don't like drinking around him, because when I did it before, I passed out in front of him. He was scared for his life. He called Tristan to come over and take a look at me. Tristan was disappointed in me. He knew the reason that I was drinking, but didn't say anything about it. I was glad we didn't talk more about it.

"So, you're up for some dancing?" Clare asks me.

I nod my head. She takes my hand and we walk to the dance floor. We look over at Owen and Miles who are glaring at us. Chewy and Tristan are too wrapped up in each other to care about what we're doing.

There's an upbeat song playing. Clare and I take the perfect opportunity to dance against each other, grinding our butts on each other. We make sure to look over at the guys who are watching us with lustful grins. Well, Owen is watching Clare with a lustful grin. Miles looks like he just wants to devour me.

We watch as Owen whispers in Miles ear. A giant grin spreads on Miles face. The two of them get up and they make their way over to me. Owen grabs Clare and the two starts dancing. Miles grabs me and we start to dance. I don't know if it's the alcohol or the way Mile is touching me, but I feel drawn to him.

The lights in the bar are blurry due to the drinks I had. My adrenaline is racing as I dance against Miles. I feel my heart drumming against my chest, but I don't care. For once, I'm having a lot of fun.

My body freezes once I feel Miles grips me tight and place my butt against his growing erection. He puts his lips to my ear and I feel his warm breath tickle me. The intoxicating liquor on his breath burns my nose a little.

"See what you do to me?" he whispers. "It only makes me imagine what I'm doing to you."

My breath catches in my throat. I whirl my body around and slap Miles as hard as I can. Even through the music Clare and Owen can hear it. They look over at us with their mouth gaped open. I ignore their looks and turn on my heels. I try to walk confidently out of the bar, but I stagger because I'm highly intoxicated and these damn high heels are killing me! I walk outside of the bar and to my car. I know I am in no good condition to drive, so I lean against it. I take out my phone and decide to call Katie. I'm sure Campbell is asleep so maybe she can walk here and come get me. The walk is maybe ten, or fifteen, minutes.

I dig into my clutch and grab my phone. I dial Katie's number and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Maya. Campbell is sleeping, finally. What's up?"

"C—Can you walk over here and come get me?" I slur. "I'm drunk and I can't drive."

I hear Katie sigh. "Sure. Text me the name of the place and I'll be on my way."

"Thank you Katie."

"No problem, sis."

Katie hangs up and I text her the name and address. I close my eyes, allowing myself to get a little peace. My head is spinning and I'm trying to keep myself from passing out. I hear heavy footsteps and I open my eyes to see Miles walking towards me. Groaning, I roll off the car and try to walk inside of my car, but he's quick. He grabs my arm and whirls my body around for me to face him.

"What the hell is your deal?" he asks me. "One minute you're drooling over me and the next you don't want me. You know plenty of women throw their selves at me."

"Well, I'm not like most women. You're a pig, Miles! Not every woman wants to open their legs and let you jump in their pants!"

"And that's why women like you are labeled as prudes!"

I scoff. "Just because I don't want to sleep with you doesn't mean I'm a prude! Excuse me for wanting to find someone who'll love me first and then think about sex!"

"This isn't one of your precious romance movies, Maya! Just about every guy thinks about sex."

"Not every guy," I whimper, thinking of Cam.

I yank open my car door and climb in, slamming the door behind me. I grip the steering wheel and lean my head against it, allowing warm tears to slide down my face. I sniffle and let my mind drift to thoughts about Cam. Once again, I find myself crying over him. It'll still take some time getting used to his death. It was just something so sudden and I never imagined him taking his life. There were rumors going around, saying that he was depressed. I had no clue he was so depressed. I had no idea what was going on. He shielded all of his bad feelings from me. Around me he tried to be so happy and free. I knew there was something wrong, but I never thought to ask, because he never wanted to tell me. Now, I just wished he had.

If Cam was still around, things would have been so different. Campbell would have a father and I would still have my first love. I hear a knock on the window and I see its Miles. I groan; this guy just doesn't know to leave me alone. Sighing, I unlock the door and allow him to climb into the car. He shuts the door behind him and looks over at me.

"What?" I snap.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah," I whimper as I wipe away my falling tears. "He was a good guy; he was the second best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Who's the first?"

"Our son, Campbell; I miss Cam a lot, but he gave me the best thing I could ever ask for. He gave me a child who wants to live his father's legacy. Every day I look at my son and I see Cam. He acts so much like him, especially when it comes to hockey. Cam was a hockey prodigy. Although hockey wasn't his favorite, he played because he was good at it…he was _great_ at it."

"Why did he kill himself—if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's one thing I do not know. Some say he was depressed; others just think he was just crazy and wanted to end his life for no reason. None of us knew what was wrong with him."

Miles let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to come on to you like the way I did. It was a dick move and I shouldn't have done it."

"I—It's fine," I whisper.

From the corner of my eye I saw Katie walking over towards the car. I get out of the car and go over towards her. I pull her into a hug, allowing my tears to flow down my cheeks. Katie wraps her arms around me tightly and rubs her fingers through my hair. My body trembles and I sniffle while grabbing Katie's shirt. I hadn't noticed that Miles walked out of the car. I didn't even notice that he had walked back into the bar.

We pull apart and I apologize to Katie for getting makeup on her shirt. She waves it off and we get into the car. I remember Katie asking me what's wrong. I even remember me telling her about how I miss Cam. I don't remember me passing out nor do I remember her struggling to carry me inside.

.

.

.

_(Miles)_

I manage to slip out of the car and passed the sisters. I go back inside where I see the group is still sitting. When they spot me they all give me a look—a look that says I did something wrong. I allow my head to hang, knowing that I crossed the line.

Of course, Maya doesn't want someone who isn't interested in a relationship. I knew that from the start, but since she was drunk I thought it'd be different. I was stupid; I didn't use my head to think. Well, I did, but not the one on my shoulders obviously.

"You're a dick!" Tristan scoffs as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Look, I apologized, alright?"

"Where is she?" Tristan asks her.

"Her sister came to get her. She's pretty upset."

"Yeah, I bet! You tried to cop a feel and—"

"Not, because of me, Tris, it's because she misses Cam."

Tristan sighs and mumbles he shouldn't have talked her in to coming out tonight. He says how he's going to check in for the night. He and Chewy get up. They say bye to Owen and Clare and give me a look as they pass by. I sit down with Owen and Clare, getting another drink.

"Hey, how are you getting home if Winston and Tris left you?" Clare asks.

"I'll have someone come get me. You two can leave," I tell them.

Clare gives me a "are you sure?" look. I nod my head and watch as they leave. After drinking some more, I reach into my pocket and go through my contacts. I press the call button to my ear and listen to the phone ring. After the fourth ring, the voice picks up.

"Hey, baby," I slur. "Can you come get me?"

.

.

.

"So, where to?" Nicole asks me once I get in the car.

"I was thinking we can go to your place," I suggest.

Nicole chuckles. "You know you reek of liquor, right? Very, _very_ strong liquor."

"Does that mean that's a no?"

Nicole chuckles as she starts to drive. "You're cute; I guess I can take you to my house."

I grin while buckling my seatbelt. I stare aimlessly out of the window, watching as we pass houses and other objects. Just when I get ready to close my eyes, I feel the car come to a stop. I jump up and look around. Nicole is pulling into the driveway and turns off the car after putting it in park. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns around to give me a grin.

"We're here."

I swiftly unbuckle my seatbelt and I open the car door. I hop out, stumbling a bit. I close the door and walk around to Nicole's side. She grins at me, again, and takes my hand. She leads me to her house and unlocks the door. We go inside where we're greeted by her white, fluffy poodle. The dog barks excitedly and jumps at me. It starts to wag its tail happily and tries to lick me.

"Hey Max!" Nicole says to her dog. "You just saw me five minutes ago; apparently that's like an hour to you." She then turns to me and says, "I'm going to go in the kitchen and make you some coffee. Sit on the sofa and try to relax, dear."

I nod my head and flop on the sofa. I watch as Nicole saunters into the kitchen. Once she disappears, I lean my head back and close my eyes. I was only trying to rest my eyes, but I fell asleep.

I'm awakened by someone nudging me. My eyes pop open and I see Nicole is staring at me. She's shoving a brown mug at me.

"Drink up; this should help you sober up."

"Thanks," I mumble as I take the mug from her hands.

Nicole sits beside me and watch as I drink the coffee. We talk a little, trying to get to know more about each other. The entire time I'm thinking about getting in her pants. I guess Nicole was thinking the same thing, because once I set the mug on the table her lips were on mine. She shoves me on the sofa and kisses me roughly. Seconds later, our clothes are piled on the floor and I'm ramming my cock inside of her. When we're finished, we collapse on the sofa and lay still, trying to catch our breath. Nicole falls asleep on me and soon after, I fall asleep.

.

.

.

Once again, I'm getting waked up by someone nudging me. I groan and look over to see Nicole is hovering over me. She's standing in her bra and panties. Her hair is damp and I notice her body has beads of water on her. I'm assuming she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I let you sleep off your drunk. Now, you have to get dressed and leave."

"Aw," I pout. "We can't go for another round?"

"As much as I'd like to, we can't. I have to go to work. Maybe, we can do this later. How about I come to your place?"

"Sure," I say eagerly as I get up from the sofa. I grab my clothes and place them on. "I'll text you the address later."

I head to the door and I suddenly realize that Nicole is the reason I'm here. She brought me here last night. I have no way back home. I turn around and give Nicole a grin. She rolls her eyes and mumbles "come on." We walk out of the house and get into her car. I give her the directions to my house. When she gets there, she leans over to kiss my cheek and tell me she'll see me tonight. I smile at her and get out of the car. I go over to the porch and grab my keys from my pocket. I unlock the door and walk in the house.

"Hey, Chewy, I'm—"

I stop in mid-sentence when I see the disgusting sight in front of me. Chewy and Tris are practically naked! They're dry humping on the sofa and making out.

"Get a room," I tell them and they jump apart.

I turn around, letting the two of them get dressed.

"I didn't know when you were coming back," Chewy says. "Where were you last night anyway."

"I was—"

"You can turn around, now," Tristan says shyly.

I obey. "I was out with a friend. I had her pick me up and I stayed at her house."

"Who is this _friend_?" Chewy asks.

"Her name is Nicole; unlike the other girls I've been with she only wants one thing, too."

"What's that?" Tris asks.

"Sex."

"There's no way that woman just wants sex," Chewy says. "You better watch out for her, Miles."

"You just can't stand to see me happy," I mumble.

"That's not true. How well do you know her?"

"I know her well enough to know that she's been hurt and that's why she doesn't want a relationship," I retort.

"Miles," Chewy sighs, "you hardly know the woman. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You didn't seem to care about the random woman I brought home. They all could have killed me and yet, here I am."

Chewy doesn't open his mouth to speak again. He just sighs and flops back on the sofa. I shake my head and walk up the steps. I go into my room and close the door behind me. I strip out of my clothes and wrap my towel around my waist. I go into the bathroom and decide to take a nice, relaxing shower. After my shower, I go back into my room and get dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green polo. I slip on my socks and towel dry my hair.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I shout for them to come in. I watch as the door slowly opens and I see the blonde hair seep through. I instantly know its Tristan. He comes all the way into the room and stands awkwardly against the wall.

"Can we talk?" he questions.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, I admire you and Winston's friendship. It sort of reminds me of Maya and I. You two are so close and he just wants to look out for you. You know, like how you look out for him."

"Where are you going with this, Tris?" I ask, growing impatient.

"Winston is worried about you and all the women you are with. He tells me about how you get with them and then, toss them away like they're nothing. He's just worried that maybe you'll finally get a dose of your own medicine from this girl, um, Nicole."

"Chewy hasn't even met her. He knows nothing of her. Hell, I don't even know much about her, but I know she isn't like that. She's been hurt, just like me, and just wants something casual—something with no strings attached. I finally find someone who is just like me, but that doesn't seem to satisfy Chewy. He's happy; why can't I be happy, too?"

"If you think she's going to make you happy, then go for it," Tris says. He gets ready to exit the room, but he stops and turns around. "You're not the only one who has been hurt. Plenty of people have had their heartbroken. That doesn't mean you can just give up on love. You just have to search and find the right person who'll help you piece your heart back together."

After saying that, Tristan walks out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello everyone! I know quite a few of you were waiting on this story to update. I know some of you were looking for an update on Friday and Saturday, but I have an excuse. Friday, my computer wouldn't let me update and yesterday, I went to Cedar Point.

I'm here now and ready to give you all the fourth chapter of this story. As usual, I have another story in mind. Want to know who's starring in it? Drum roll please. *drums* Clowen! That's right; It's a Clowen story. want to know more about it? Then, feel free to PM me.

Okay, read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter Four:

_(Miles)_

_The view is a little hazy. I'm trying to make out the scene in front of me, but I can't. I do, however, see blonde hair. I take a step toward the figure, but I can't see much. I rub my eyes and the scene becomes clearer. _

_Maya is standing in front of me wearing a deep purple, spaghetti strap dress that hugs her curves magnificently. Her hair is straightened out and flows freely, resting on top of her exposed shoulders. My eyes travel lower, admiring her toned legs and stopping at her black heels that makes her look taller._

_She takes a step towards me and I gulp. Smiling, Maya runs her fingers through my hair. I let out a low, throaty moan and grab her waist to press her towards me, _

_"__Ah, ah, ah," she sings, "We have all day for this, hubby."_

_Hubby? I'm nobody's boyfriend, yet alone husband. When did I become…hubby? Last time I checked, Maya hated me._

_I look down at my hand and notice a silver wedding band resting on my ring finger. My eyes narrow on Maya's hand and I notice a matching ring on hers. Once again, I gulp while she straddles my lap. I hadn't noticed I was sitting down. With her head she swings her blonde hair over her shoulder and starts to kiss my neck. My arms shack around her waist to draw her closer. She hums softly while bucking her hips._

_"__Miles…Miles…Miles," she moans._

"Miles…Miles, wake up!"

My eyes shoot open and I see Chewy standing in front of me. His arms are folded loosely across his chest and he's shaking his head. A smirk spreads across his face.

I blink and notice that the sun is barely peeking through the blinds. I look over at the clock and notice its only 5:30 a.m. Groaning, I rub my eyes sleepily and sit up.

"What do you want?" I ask him. "It's 5 something in the morning."

"I was trying to sleep, but you woke me up. You keep moaning Maya's name. Tris and I can—"

"Tris heard me too?" I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yup; I'm pretty sure everyone on this block heard you."

I sigh. "My bad; I don't know what came over me. I—"

"You like Maya," he sings.

"I do not," I argue. "It was just a dream I can't control."

Chewy chuckles. "You can deny it all you want, but you like her."

With that being said, Chewy walks out of the room. Before closing the door he tells me to get some sleep. I lie back down and yawn loudly. I allow my eyes to close and I'm sleep within seconds.

.

.

.

I wake up and go into the bathroom. I shower and emerge from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I go to my closet and grab a pair of blue jean shorts with a red polo. I sit my clothes on my bed and go to put on my boxers and socks. Afterwards, I get dressed and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Tris is cooking breakfast, which is good. Whenever he cooks breakfast he prepares an entire feast for us.

"Baby, it smells so good in here," Chewy comments while sipping his coffee. Neither of them has notice me yet seeing as they're getting ready to get intimate.

Chewy wraps his arms around Tristan's waist and pecks his neck.

"Stop," Tristan giggles, "You're going to make me mess up the eggs."

"Please don't have sex near the food," I tell them.

Chewy removes his arms from Tris and they both grin at me. I cock my eyebrow at them.

"What?"

"You like Maya huh?" Tris asks.

"I don't like her. I just had a…dream about her."

"A good dream that caused you to moan her name," Tris teases.

I roll my eyes and take a seat at the table. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. Chewy slides a mug towards me and I raise my head. He gives me a smile and I take the mug. I drink the coffee that's in there and once I finish it, I grin at Chewy. Besides me, he's the only one I allow to fix my coffee.

Chewy sits across from me and starts to talk to Tris about their plans for the day.

"Maybe we can go shopping," Tristan suggests.

"Nah, I was thinking we can get rid of miles and have the house to ourselves. We can, um, do stuff."

"Ew, I can tell when I'm not wanted," I joke. "I'll see if someone wants to hang out."

"How about Maya?" Tristan grins. "She, Katie, and Cam are going to the arcade, go-cart racing, and to the movies."

"Sounds like a good idea," I tell him, "except she hates me."

Tristan scoffs. "She does not hate you. I'll call her and ask."

"No—"

Tristan already has his phone out and he's dialing Maya's number. He talks to her and grins at me. Afterwards, he tells her he loves her and hangs up.

"She says she's fine with it and she does not hate you. She said be ready in ten, because she's coming to pick you up."

"Well, hurry with my breakfast," I joke.

"You're not eating my famous breakfast today," Tristan tells me. "Maya is going to iHop for breakfast."

"Great," I say while hopping up from the table.

"Don't try to grope my best friend today!" Tris teases.

"I make no promises," I call out as walk out of the kitchen.

I go to put on my shoes and yell that I'm going to sit on the porch. The couple tells me bye as I close the door behind me. I sit on the porch and wait patiently for the gang. After eight minutes of waiting, Maya's car pulls up in front of the house. I chuckle when I see Cam waving excitedly at me while squirming around in his booster-seat. The window rolls down and Cam sticks his hand out to wave at me.

"Miles! Hurry up, buddy!" Cam exclaims.

I walk towards the car and climb in. Cam gives me a high-five and I say hi to the sisters. In unison, they say hi back. Maya tells me to buckle up as she pulls off. Our first stop is iHop.

Once we pull up there, we go inside and get seated at a table. After a few minutes of waiting, we get a waiter, unfortunately, to serve us. He takes our order and tells us he'll be back with our food. We all talk—mainly about the agenda for today.

"I can't wait to go go-cart racing," Cam says to me.

I smile at him. His eyes go wide with excitement and his cheeks go upward as he smiles wide. I look over at Maya who's smiling proudly at her son. By the look in her eyes, I can tell that he's her pride and joy. Cam is the reason Maya is so happy. With a son like him, I'd be happy too. He's very energetic and he tells so many adventurous stories. He's not afraid to speak his mind and he's very smart.

Cam is a lucky kid, too. With everything that happened to Maya and his father, Maya still kept him. I don't know the full story behind that, but it must take a lot of strength and courage to keep Cam after what happened to Campbell.

We get our food and dig in. Cam quickly finishes his and Maya scolds him for eating too fast.

"I'm sorry mommy," he says softly. "I just want to hurry and get to the arcade."

"I know you do, but next time don't eat so fast. You can get sick that way," Maya tells him sternly.

Cam apologizes once again and Maya accepts his apology. After we all finish eating, we go to the arcade. Cam wraps his tiny hand around two of my fingers and pulls me towards the arcade. We go inside with Katie and Maya walking behind us.

"Miles and I are going to play games, mommy. Okay?"

"Okay sweetie. Have fun!" Maya calls out as Cam drags me away.

"We will mommy."

Cam drags me to the token machine so we can tokens to play games. Afterwards, he drags me to air hockey. I laugh while I watch him stand on his toes to look over the table. He grabs the stick and inserts two tokens.

"You sure you want to play this, buddy?" I ask him while still laughing.

"Don't underestimate me, Miles," he says in a serious tone.

Boy was I wrong. I shouldn't have underestimated Cam. He beat me three times. At first I let him win, but he caught on and told me to play for real this time. So I did, and boy, I sucked. Cam laughed at my reaction. He said I look shocked. I am shock. This is unbelievable! I just got beaten at air hockey—three times—by a 5 year old.

"Let's go tell mommy I beat you," Cam says as he grabs my hand.

When we get to the table, I see Katie and Maya laughing with some guy who has light brown hair and green eyes. He has his arm wrapped around Maya's shoulder and her head is resting him while she's laughing.

I can't help but feel a bit…jealous? Is this that feeling? Seeing the way Maya is leaning on him and laughing while her face is turning tomato red makes me a little angry. I don't know why; I don't like Maya in _that_ way. Sure, she's a good person to hang around and she's beautiful. She's very string, because of what she went through. She didn't use it as a crutch in life. She looks passed it and keeps moving forward. Although she breaks down sometime while thinking of him, but who wouldn't?

"Uncle Luke!" Cam yells as he lets go of my hand and jumps on Luke's lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mommy invited me," he says before turning to me. "Hey man, I'm Luke."

"Miles," I say curtly.

"Mommy, I beat Miles three times at air hockey," Cam tells her proudly. "He thought I couldn't do it, because I'm short."

Maya, Katie, and Luke gasp. When I asked them what, the three of them said, "Don't ever underestimate Cam."

We all laugh and I start to loosen up around Luke. The five of us go to play games. We play air hockey, PacMan, Galaga, and some pinball machine game. Afterwards, we decide it's time to go go-cart racing.

The five of us get into the car while Luke gets in his car. He follows behind Maya as she drives us to go go-cart racing. Once we get there, we hop out of the car. Cam runs to hold Katie's hand. We go inside and wait until it's our turn to drive on the tracks. After go-cart racing, Luke part ways from us. He says he had enough fun for today. Before leaving, he gives Katie, Maya, and Cam into a hug. Afterwards, he pulls me aside to have a quick chat with me. When I come back, Maya is looking at me curiously.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

"What do you think he's talking to Miles about?" Katie asks me.

"I have no clue," I sigh. "I hope he doesn't say anything dumb."

"Knowing Luke, he probably is."

I sigh. Miles comes back over towards us and we walk back to the car. We pile in and head off to our final destination: the movies. Cam wants to see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, so we all agree on seeing it. We buy popcorn, drinks, and candy. Cam and I decide to share a drink, seeing as we can never finish one on our own.

We go inside the theater and find seats in the middle of the theater. We sit down and talk quietly through the previews. Once the movie starts, we quiet down. Cam whispers excitedly through the movie. Forty minutes into the movie, Katie and I go take a bathroom break. When we come back, we hear Cam and talking.

"Are you gonna become my new daddy?" he asks softly.

"Um," Miles starts off, "if your mommy likes me, then maybe."

My heart stops. Why would Miles get Cam's hopes up?

I feel Katie nudge me. I look over at her and she wipes away the tear that I hadn't notice fall down my cheeks.

"Well, we're just gonna have to get mommy to like you," Cam says before Katie and I make our presence known.

We sit down and watch the rest of the movie. Well, the four of them watch it; I focus my attention on something else. What is so special about Miles that makes Cam like him? He's the type who won't settle down. He doesn't want a girlfriend, yet alone someone with a child.

Once the movie is over, we go outside and go to the car. We get inside and I ask Miles where he wants to go. He says he wants to come to my house because Chewy and Tristan wants the house to their selves. I slowly nod my head and we're off to my house.

When I get there, I park the car in the driveway and turn it off. We climb out of the car and I toss Katie the keys to unlock the door. I get ready to get Cam out of the booster-seat, but he says he wants Miles to do it. I nod my head while biting my lip.

We go inside and Miles closes the door behind him. Cam says he's going to take a nap. He gives me a hug and kiss. He also gives Katie a hug and kiss. He hugs Miles and darts off upstairs. Katie says she's going to crash, also. She walks up the stairs, leaving Miles and I alone.

"So, I had fun today. Thanks for letting me tag along," he says.

"Yeah, no problem," I say.

We fall into an uncomfortable silence before I blurt out, "Why would you tell Cam that lie?"

"What lie?" Miles asks slowly.

"You told him that if I like you, then you'd become his new daddy. Miles, you and I are two different people. You don't want a relationship and yet I do. You don't want to settle down; I do. You can be a friend of ours and you can tag along with us, but we can _never_ get together."

"I didn't want to hurt the kid, Maya. What was I supposed to say?"

"Tell him the truth!" I yell. "He's used to it. He's used to not having a father in his life."

"That's because his mother wants to push away everyone, because she's not over her ex."

"Don't you dare bring Campbell into his," I whisper harshly. "He's not the reason—"

"Then what's the reason, Maya?"

"I don't want to get hurt. I don't want myself or Cam to like someone and they end up leaving us. I won't allow my son to get crushed."

"Do you realize that you're the one who's hurting you two? You need to stop moping over Campbell and hoping he'll come back. I'm sorry, Maya, but he's not coming back. Don't you think it's time for you to move on? It's time to be happy."

I sniffle as I feel tears slide down my cheeks. With the back of my hand I wipe them away.

"How am I supposed to b—be happy?" I murmur. "No one wants a single mother who's not over her dead ex."

"I'm sure there's someone out there who does. You just need to put yourself out there and let him come to you."

"Why don't you like relationships?" I ask him.

Miles tenses up beside me. He sighs loudly and shakes his head. "Just know that my ex ripped my heart into little pieces. She didn't care; she was a cold, heartless monster."

"So, you thought becoming what she is would make you feel better?"

"It does, sometimes," he admits, "but it does get lonely. Sometimes I want to get a girlfriend, but then…" his voice trails off.

"Then what?" I question.

"Then, I fear that I'll break her heart the way my ex broke mine."

For once, I sense sincerity in Miles. He's letting down his guards and letting me in. He's telling me a little of it, but it's a start. This is the Miles I can talk to. This is the Miles I can find myself falling for. For some strange reason, I'm not even afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello everyone! I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you all are very much enjoying this. This is only the beginning! This chapter is a bit...touching. So, I hope you all enjoy this.

And don't forget to leave me a review!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter Five:

_(Miles)_

I feel like I can trust Maya. She's a lot different from the women I'm used to messing with. By now, I would've had a girl in bed. Maya doesn't seem fazed by my charm; she just flicks it away like a booger.

I don't know, but I'm ready to open up to her. I'm ready to just tell her everything and let her know the truth behind Miles Hollingsworth III. I want her to know the reason why I became the asshole I am today. I break women heart and I act unfazed by their feelings. Sometimes it bothers me, but I can't let them know that. They'll see a weak side of me and that's something I promised I'd never let another woman see that side, again.

Until now…

"Maya, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she says uneasily. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "The reason I'm the way I am today is because of my ex. Her name is Zoe Rivas. You may know her as—"

"Zoe Rivas? You dated Zoe Rivas from West Drive?!"

"Yeah," I sigh, "her. Anyway, she and I were together for a little over 3 years. We met through one of my dad's party. She and I hit it off instantly. She was so sweet and amazing. When she landed her role on West Drive, she started to change. She became a total…bitch and forgot all about me. She would lie to me about where she was and she started to ignore my calls. One day, I went to her house—announced. I shouldn't have done that."

"Miles," Maya interjects, "if this is too much for you, you don't have to go on."

"No," I tell her, "I feel like I _have_ to tell you this. For some strange reason, I want you to know."

She nods her head, but she has an unsure look on her face.

I take a deep breath before continuing. "The door was unlocked, so I just walked right on in. Zoe was on her knees…she was giving the director a blow job. Neither of them knew I was there, so I left back out. I was so hurt, but what hurt me the most was when I called her. I stood right outside her door while I pressed the phone to my ear. I asked her where she was and you know what she told me?" A bitter laugh escapes my mouth. "She told me she was out of town for a movie and wouldn't get back until late tomorrow. That's why she hasn't been returning my calls."

Maya looks at me with shock and sadness in her eyes. She looks as if she wants to comfort me, but she decides against it. I'm glad she did, because I would break if she gave me a hug. I don't think I can handle all of these emotions now.

She gives me a look, wondering if I'm going to continue, so I do.

"I broke up with her the very next day. I called her a dirty fuckin' whore and told her I never wanted to see her again. You know what she told me? She told me that she didn't care, because she's been cheating on me ever since we've gotten together. She…she was my first love, you know. I was in love with that woman. I fuckin' loved her and she crushed my heart. She played with my heart like it was a toy!" Another bitter laugh erupted from my lips.

"Miles, I am so sorry," Maya whispers.

"It's fine," I wave it off. "I'm over it."

"No, you're not. If you were over it, you wouldn't be out here hurting these girls' hearts. You would be trying to find love once again to replace what she did to you."

Maya's words sticks in my head. She's right. I'm not over it. Zoe was the first woman I've game myself to. I planned our future together and it was all for nothing. Everything had been a giant lie and a huge slap in the face. I thought I was finally over what she done to me, but I'm not. I sleep with numerous of women, hoping that it's helping me forget out her, but it's not. Every morning I wake up, I still picture her face.

"Did you ever talk to her after that?"

"Nope," I say curtly. "I avoided her at all costs and, eventually, she moved."

"Maybe it would have been nice to have some sort of closure?"

"I can't face that…_woman_ again," I spit out.

Maya nods her head and from the corner of my eye, I see her shoulders slump. I'm guessing she's giving up on the subject. She pushes her body from the sofa and I watch as she walks into the kitchen. I hear cabinets opening and closing followed by the sound of glass clattering. She comes back moments later with two glasses in her hand and a bottle of wine. She gives me a warm smile as she sits the bottle and the glasses down.

She takes a seat next to me, once again, and grabs the bottle of wine from the table. I watch as she twists the cap off the bottle and pours us both some. She sits the bottle down and grabs both of the glasses. She hands one to me while taking a sip of hers.

"We both need this after the information you just shared."

I nod my head as I take a sip. It has a bitter taste, but it's also sweet. I sit the glass down and stare off into space.

Memories of Zoe enter my mind once again and it leaves me feeling angry and sad. It still feels as if this just happened yesterday. Her menacing laugh still haunts my head and her eyes were clouded with amusement. She found me so amusing when I was at my worse. I was so heartbroken and so humiliated. She didn't care, though. She said it was quite "entertaining".

"Miles, are you okay?" Maya asks.

"How do you still manage to stay strong through everything that has happened to you?"

Maya looks taken back by that question. She chokes on her wine and clears her throat. She sits the glass on the table and tucks a strand her hair behind her ear.

"Um, well, I kind of have to stay strong…for Campbell. If he ever seen me weak, I don't know what I'd do. I want him to know that his mommy can overcome any obstacle. I don't know, I guess I just want to be his hero."

"You're a lot of people's hero, Maya. You didn't give Campbell up or abort him after you found out you were pregnant. You kept him even though you knew he'd be fatherless. I can't imagine ever going through something like that. That makes you a hero."

Maya has tears welling in her eyes. She takes a hard blink and they move smoothly down her cheeks. She sniffles softly and nods her head slowly.

"It's so hard, though, Miles. It's really difficult. My parents tried to make me give Campbell up; they even told me that I should get an abortion, but I couldn't. I didn't want to go through it. Without even knowing the sex of the baby, I felt drawn to it. I love the baby that was growing inside of me with all my heart. I knew that I had to keep him; especially for…for Cam. It was basically a sign…a _gift_. He was not only a gift from God, but from Cam also."

The tears are now pouring down her cheeks. Her shoulders are trembling as she buries her face in her hands. I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her to draw her closer. She buries her face in my chest and I actually don't mind her soaking my shirt. One of my hand strokes her hair while the other rubs her back.

There's this eerie feeling in my heart. It's a feeling that I can't comprehend.

I shake that feeling away and focus on Maya. Ten minutes later, her crying slows down. She leans up and looks at my tear soaked shirt. She opens her mouth to apologize, but I hold a hand up to stop her.

"It's fine, Maya. Don't even think about apologizing."

"I never knew you were this sweet, Miles."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me," I whisper.

Our lips are just inches apart. I feel the sudden urge to kiss her. I know she feels the same, because her eyes are gazing at my lips. She then looks into my eyes, silently begging for me to kiss her. I lean in, and she leans in also, until our lips finally meet. The taste of wine lingers strongly on her breath. I feel a buzz just by kissing her. Her arms hesitantly move around my neck. I feel her fingers start to knead through my hair. She tugs a few strands while opening her mouth slightly. My tongue darts in and I start to explore her mouth. A throaty groan erupts from her mouth. I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. Our tongues dance around and our breathing is become erratic. Pretty soon, we'll need to stop kissing so we can breathe. I know both of us aren't willing to pull apart.

Luckily, neither of us will be the reason we pull apart. We hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. Maya and I jump apart quickly. Katie is standing on the steps and staring at us in amusement. She has a smile on her face and she's shaking her head.

"It's getting pretty late," I say as I stand up and scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "I should, um, go call Chewy and have him come get me."

I step away from the sisters and go step outside to call Chewy.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

"So," Katie starts off, "what was that about?"

"It's nothing," I mumble as I pick up the glass of wine of the table and gulp it down.

"Slow down, Maya," Katie admonishes.

I ignore her as I pick up Miles' glass and finish that one, too. I wipe my mouth with my hand and flop on the sofa. I put my head in my hands and let out a heavy sigh.

I can't believe I just kissed Miles and I liked it! The kiss was everything I had wanted, but I can't help but feel that it was wrong. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. For all I know, Miles may never change, despite the talk we had. He'll probably still sleep around with women and break their heart. He'll never get in a relationship all because of Zoe. She broke his heart and now he's breaking thousands of innocent women's heart. It's all to fill that emptiness that Zoe had left him in.

While we were kissing, I imagined us being together for a split second. I imagined Miles wanting to leave his carefree life alone and just be with me. Once the kiss was over, we were snapped back to reality. I knew that it could never happen. Miles was so heartbroken that he couldn't give love another chance. Who am I kidding? I can't even give love another chance. The fear of someone leaving me and breaking my heart again enters my mind.

Miles comes back inside and tells me that Chewy is on his way. I nod my head and we fall into an uncomfortable silence. Katie migrated from the steps on to the sofa. She grabs the remote and begins to flick through the channel. I ignore the sound of TV and focus on my thoughts. I can feel Miles' eyes boring on mine, but I choose to ignore it. The fear of him feeling that this kiss was a mistake is suddenly crossing my mind.

There's a honk outside. Miles tells us goodbye. Katie walks him to the door. Before leaving, he casts one more look at me. This time, I look him in the eyes. He gives me a small smile before leaving. Katie closes the door and I hear her lock it. She flops back on the sofa and turns off the TV.

"Okay, please, tell me what the hell is going on between you two? Are you, like, together now?"

"No," I tell her. "We started talking; he confessed to me the reason he doesn't like relationships. Then…and then, he called me a hero. We talked about me raising Campbell. One thing led to another and, I guess, we were caught up in the moment."

I feel my cheeks burn as I think about his lips against mine. For once, in a very long time, I felt like I was floating on air. I felt happy and it was amazing. The kiss left me feeling breathless and it left me wanting more.

"Maya, you like him; I know you do. Don't sit here and hold back because of Cam. He would have wanted you to move on."

"How do you know that?" I snap.

"Because, I know—"

"You don't know shit, Katie! You don't know anything about Cam. You were totally against us dating, because you were stuck on Drew cheating on you!"

Katie inhales a sharp breath and I see anger flash across her eyes. I instantly regret what I said.

"Katie, I…I didn't mean that," I say softly.

"Yes, you did," she replies in a cold tone, "because if you didn't, you wouldn't have even thought about saying it."

"I'm just still upset about Cam, Katie."

"Maya, he's gone! Get over him, please. You're hurting yourself and Campbell. Campbell needs a father in his life and you need a man! Why are you making the both of you suffer, Maya? Campbell did nothing wrong to you! It's not either of your faults that Cam killed himself. Don't you think that he deserves a father figure in his life?"

"We've made it this far without a father figure in his life," I mumble. "What makes you think we can't continue that?"

"Campbell needs a father—"

"HE HAS ONE! HE JUST SO HAPPENED TO KILL HIMSELF, KATIE. CAMPBELL'S FATHER KILLED HIMSELF. I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO COME IN HIS LIFE AND THEN LEAVE!"

"Keep your voice down," Katie whispers harshly. "He's sleep!"

"Why can't you just drop this subject?" I whimper.

"Because, I care about you and my nephew's happiness. I miss my sister—they one was so deeply involved with her music. I miss my annoyingly happy sister. I miss my meddling sister. I want her to come back. Don't you think it's time for you and Campbell to have a happy life? The life both of you deserves?"

I do deserve to be happy; I need to be happy. I've been stuck on Cam's death for so long and I hadn't fully realized that it's affecting Campbell. I was so young when everything happened so quickly. I made the choice to give up my childhood and be responsible for my actions. Now, I'm living with that choice I made. Do I regret it? Absolutely not. Campbell is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I owe it to him to give him the life he deserves.

.

.

.

"OMG, so I heard about you and Miles kissing," Tristan tells me as we sit in The Dot.

Although we've graduated and this is a teen spot, we still come here. It's still our favorite place to hang out at. When we want to talk and vent, we come here.

"How did you hear about it? He told you?" I ask.

"Well, I overheard him and Winston talk about it. When were you going to tell me?"

"That's the thing; I wasn't."

"Maya," Tristan says with an eye roll, "that dude likes you, seriously."

"Even if he does like me, he has some…issues he needs to work out."

"Just like you have some issues you need to work out. You can work them out together."

Now, I roll my eyes. Why is everyone so obsessed with Miles and I getting together? Is it because we're both fragile? Is it because we've both got our heart broken? Whatever the case is, it's not going to happen. No matter how much I think I might want it to.

Last night, after Katie and I's heated argument, I've done some thinking. I find myself _possibly _developing feelings for Miles. The guy is very good looking and he has a lot of charm. He knows what he's doing and he knows just the right words to swoon a girl. I try to act unaffected by his charm, but let's be honest; I'm very affected by it. It just angers me how he does women and I don't want to be one of those girls.

"Maya, Maya-Mat, do you like Miles?"

"Is that any of your business?" I retort.

"I'm your best friend, Maya. Your business is _my_ business and vice versa. So, do you?"

"We're not discussing this," I say as I feel my cheeks heat up. Damn it! I hate blushing.

"You totes like him!" Tristan squeals.

"Even if I do, nothing is going to happen, Tris so cool it."

"Um, something is definitely going to happen," Tristan takes out his phone and punches a bunch of buttons. He stands up and slaps a few bucks on the table. "We've gotta get going."

"Where?" I ask slowly.

"Shopping; you, my friend, have a date tonight."

"A date? With who?"

"With Miles; Chewy and I are setting you two up on a date. Let's get going; we need to find something to match Miles' eyes. Do you know what color they are?"

"They're like a beautiful, sea green that I can just—"

"Enough, Maya," Tristan groans. "Let's just get going. I have a few hours to get you ready. Hopefully Katie can help me with your hair."

I nod my head as make an "oof" sound as Tristan pulls me out of The Dot. I can't believe that Tristan and Chewy are setting us up on this date. You know, a part of me actually feels very thrilled about this. A part of me can't wait to see how this date turns out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I know I haven't been updating for a while. I've been so busy with school. I've had so much work to do and it's just been overwhelming. I'm going to try to update this week. Hopefully, I can. This chapter is pretty long...well, longer than the others. I couldn't stop writing once I started. If I didn't stop, it probably would've been waaay longer than this.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Chapter 6:

_(Maya)_

Tristan takes us to the mall first. He says he's looking for something _sexy_. Our first stop is Forever 21. He has me try on a lot of green dresses and decides that he doesn't like any of them. We stop at a few more stores, before he decides on a beautiful, emerald green dress that stops to my knees. Its long sleeve, tight, and sexy—just what Tristan was looking for. The neckline dipped, exposing my breasts a bit. Tristan says it'll tease Miles and leave him wanting more.

We both agree on accessorizing the dress with a small, black belt and a pair of black pumps. We buy jewelry, too, and head off back home. When we get there, Katie and Campbell are playing around. It warms my heart to see my sister here and making my son happy. It's also a relief for me to go out and have some fun for a while.

"Katie," Tristan sings, "your sister has a hot date tonight. We need to do her hair and makeup."

"A date, huh?" Katie asks slowly. "With who?"

"Miles, duh," Tristan states in a teasing tone. "We need to make her look as sexy as possible."

"Where is she going first off? We can't make her look out of place if they're going somewhere fancy."

"Trust me, they're not. Winston and I have everything planned out. I'm sure Winston is telling Miles where he's taking Maya. Anyway, we need to make her look sexy and Miles will be here in the next couple of hours. We have a lot of work to do."

Tristan tells me to shower while he and Katie get their 'tools' ready. I take a long, relaxing shower and I make sure to shave while I'm in there. Just as I step out the shower, Katie is standing there. I gasp and jump back while snatching my towel from the rack and throwing it over my body.

"I know we both said some things we shouldn't have said last night. I don't want you to push yourself on this date, Maya."

"I'm not. I think I can give Miles a try and see where it goes from there."

Katie nods her head slightly. "Well, let's get you ready for this date."

I squeal and nod my head, causing Katie to laugh. We walk out of the bathroom and go into my room. Katie tells me to wear a thong with that type of dress so my underwear won't show. I blush at the fact that I actually have to wear a thong. Of course, I have some, but I never thought I'd have to wear one. Sighing, I slip on the thin dental floss. I lotion up and slip on the dress. Katie gasps and she pokes my rib, which makes me giggles. I slap her arm playfully and tickle her.

"You look hot, sis. I never thought I'd see you dressed like…_this_."

"Neither did I."

Katie and I go out into the bathroom where Tris is waiting on me. While he's working on my makeup, Katie is working on my hair. Somewhere in between Campbell comes into the bathroom and starts talking our ears off. He talks about how pretty I look, but he says—and I quote—"Your boobies are popping out, mommy. Ew _gross_!" Katie, Tris, and I laugh. Campbell asks me where I'm going tonight.

"Mommy has a hot date, tonight," Tristan answers.

"A hot date? Is he going to be on fire, mommy?"

I giggle. "No, sweetie, he won't be on fire."

"Then, why do you have a hot date? Does he have a fever?"

"You'll understand when you're older, kiddo," Tristan tells Campbell. "Right now, mommy needs to stop talking so I can finish her makeup."

"Okay, I'll talk to you and Auntie Katie. Who's mommy going out with?"

"She's going out with Miles. He's taking her on a date."

"Really? Cool, I like Miles, mommy. He's awesome!"

I feel my inner self smile. Hearing that my son likes Miles makes me know that I'm making the right choice in going out with him tonight. It gives me a little hope that I can change his mind. I can show him not all girls are the same and that we both have a lot we need to work on. We can help each other out…only if Miles is willing to try.

"Voilà," Tristan says, "we're finished."

He turns me around to the mirror and I gasp softly. Katie has my hair in loose curls. She added a few extensions to make my hair look fuller and longer. Tristan has my makeup looking impeccable, as always. He adds a smoky color eye shadow which makes my blue eyes pop. My eyelashes look fuller and longer. My cheeks have a tint of pink blush to it, bringing my skin to life more. Shiny pink gloss is adorned on my lips, making them look fuller. I look amazing—like a different person.

Next are the accessories. I add on a pair of hoops, a necklace, and a few bracelets. Last to put on is my heels. I slip them on and stand in the full length mirror. Every curve I have is showing. My legs even look sexy. I give myself a twirl, showing my body off to Tristan and Katie.

"You look so freaking hot!" Tristan exclaims.

"You look amazing," Katie says in an amazed voice.

"If I was straight, I'd totally date you," Tris winks and I blush. "Okay, I'm going to leave. Call me tomorrow to let me know how the date when. Just know, that you and Miles totally owe Winston and I."

With that being said, Tristan leaves. Campbell goes to bed while Katie and I go down to the living room. We go sit on the sofa and wait for Miles to come. My body is actually shaking with anxiety. I'm a little nervous to see how this date will go. Miles and I are two different people. He refuses to be in a relationship while my heart yearns for one. I'm ready for someone to come sweep me off my fight and take away all of my pain and troubles. I've realized that I want that someone to be Miles.

Not only does Campbell like him, I like him. After that kiss we shared, I felt some spark between us. I felt all the pain I felt immediately melt away and be replaced with a fiery feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

The doorbell chimes and Katie squeals. I feel my heart leap out of my chest as she walks to the door. Before opening the door, she turns around to make sure I'm ready. I run my fingers through my hair and check my breath before giving her the "okay". Katie places her hand on the doorknob and twists it open in a tortuous slow manner. When the door opens, my heart practically flies out of my body and I feel my knees go weak as I stare at the most breathtaking guy in front of me.

.

.

.

_(Miles)_

"So, Tris and I have a date planned for you and Maya. Everything is all set up; all you two have to do is show up and have a great time," Chewy explains.

"Where are we going?"

"There's this club a couple of miles from here. It's very amazing and fun to hang out at. It's called _Red Glow_. You two need to go and have a great time. You deserve it."

"Why are you and Tris doing this for us?"

"You and Maya deserve some happiness. You need to let go of the past with Zoe and move on to the future with someone else. You and Maya both are fragile people. It's like you two were meant for each other. It's like fate is pushing you two together so you can help each other back on your feet."

"Dude, you and Tris need to lay off those sappy movies."

"I'm being serious, Miles. You like Maya. I mean, why else would you tell her about Zoe? You never told any other woman that before."

Okay, Chewy is right. I'm developing a little feeling for Maya. She's so much different than a lot of the women I talk to. At first, I wanted to just get her in bed. I thought about what it'd be like to fuck her brains out. Now, it's a little more than that. I want to get to know her and I want to care for her.

Chewy grins at me and tells me to hurry up. He tells me to wear an emerald green shirt. When I ask why, he tells me to just do it. I nod my head and rummage through my closet. I find an emerald green button up. I slip it on and then, I put on my black slacks with my black shoes. I ruffle my hair a bit and wink at myself in the mirror. I put on my favorite wristwatch and go back downstairs where Chewy is sprawled out on the sofa and smiling at the laptop. I'm guessing he's on Skype with Tristan.

"Babe, I hope this is a good idea," Chewy says with a heavy sigh.

"Oh trust me, it is. These two both need each other, rather they know it or not. I'm tired of Maya moping around. As much as I know she misses Cam, she needs to get over it."

"Same with Miles; I just want my best friend to be happy again."

"I do, too, which is why we're setting them up on this date. It _has_ to go perfect, Chewy."

I sigh softly as I listen to them talk some more. Instead of making my presence known, I turn around and quietly tiptoe back up the steps. I go in my room and sit on the bed. It's not my fault that I have a hard time trusting females. It's Zoe's fault. She ripped my heart out and stomped on it without having a care in the world. While I thought we were in a happy relationship, everyone knew that she was cheating on me. I walked around being the laughing stalk. I didn't know that she was cheating on me. I even snapped at Chewy when he told me she was cheating on me. I told him he was just jealous that I found someone who loved me and appreciated me.

The day I caught her in action, I went off to Chewy's place. I actually cried to him; something that I rarely did. I cried and apologized to him. I felt so humiliated and hurt. I didn't want to believe that my sweet Zoe Rivas was cheating on me. I wanted to believe that she was the same girl I fell in love with when I met her. I wanted to believe she was the innocent girl I had created in my mind.

Chewy yells my name, snapping me from my deep thoughts. I get off the bed and walk down the steps. He tells me it's time to go get Maya. I nod my head and tell him I'll see him later. He pats me on the back and tells me to have a good time. I smile softly and walk out of the house. I get in the car and drive off to Maya's house.

When I get there, I feel my nerves jumping all over the place. For the first time in a while, I'm nervous. This is the first date I've been on in a while. Normally, I take a girl to my house and we have sex. Never have I taken a girl out and had fun with them. Never had I had to sit with a girl and actually talk to her. I never had to get to know her. It's been a while since I've done something like that.

What if I mess up? What if this date is a disaster?

Sighing, I push my nerves aside and get out the car. I walk on the porch and ring the doorbell. I shove my hands in my pocket and wait for the door to open. When the door slowly peels open, I feel my breath catch in my throat. I ignore whoever opened the door and my eyes zoom in on the beauty standing across from me. She's wearing a tight, green dress and it dawns on me why Chewy wanted me to wear emerald green tonight.

She's looks absolutely gorgeous. Her hair is flowing beautiful and her body looks amazing. She gives me a shy grin and I watch her cheeks turn a darker red. She struts over towards me and I feel my mouth going dry and my knees grow numb.

"Hi Miles," she says shyly as she bites her lip.

"Hey Maya," I say softly. "You look _beautiful_."

"You really think so?" she asks.

"I know so. Ready to go?"

She nods her head and bites her lip once again.

"Have fun kids," Katie calls out. "Don't stay out all night."

Maya giggles and shoos Katie away as she closes the door. I hold out my hand for her to take it. As she holds her hand in mine, I feel electricity jolt through my body. She must have felt it, too, because she gasps slightly. I clear my throat and we walk to the car. I open the door for her and she climbs inside. I walk over towards the driver's side and climb in. I buckle my seatbelt and type in the name of the club. I set up the directions and head off to the place.

When we get there, there's a long line. I take out my phone and call Chewy.

"You're at the club?" he asks me.

"Yeah, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go to the front of the line. Tell the men working there you're on the list. Trust me."

"Okay," I say before I hang up. "Come on."

I grab Maya's hand and we walk to the front of the line. There's a giant security guard standing there. He's pale with red hair and a red goatee. He's three times my height and four or five times my size. His muscles freaking has muscles!

"What?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"I, um, we're um, on the list," I stammer.

"Names?"

"M—Miles Hollingsworth the third and um…um..."

"Maya Matlin," Maya says.

"Alright," he says as he opens the velvet rope. "You two are on the VIP list." He hands us two red bracelets. "Go inside and walk until you see two, giant red double doors. Show the security in there you bracelets and he'll let you inside."

I nod my head and thank him as I pull Maya inside with me. The place is filled with different colors of strobe lights. The music is blaring that we can feel the vibrations through our body. People are crowded on the dance floor, grinding and drinking.

We walk around and find the red double doors the guy outside was talking about. A few people show the guy working there their red bracelet. He opens the door and let them inside. I look over at Maya and she's staring ahead. I pull her with me and we walk to the security guard at the door. We show him our bracelets. He nods and steps aside. He pulls open the door allowing Maya and I to walk inside. There are these long steps that we walk up which leads to the VIP section.

The decorations are amazing. The walls are a base white with red, huge polka dots. There are red and white plush sofas that are in the shape of a L. On the right hand side is a bar where the bartenders are doing tricks as they fix drinks. In the middle is the dance floor where people can dance. Adjacent from the bar is a stage where dancers perform. On both sides of the stage are these steel cages where two females are dancing. I gulp as I take in the surrounding. Is this seriously where Tris and Chewy come?

"Wow," Maya says breathlessly. "Winston and Tris went all out for this, huh?"

"How the hell did they even find this place?" I ask in astonishment.

"I have no clue, but let's make the best of it."

I nod my head as I allow Maya to drag me to the bar. The bartender, whose nametag reads Jax, is ogling at her. She smiles at him nervously and then looks over at me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder protectively, signaling that I'm her date. I would have thought that the matching colors made it more obvious that we came here together, but I guess it didn't.

"What will it be for the lovely lady tonight?" Jax asks with a wink.

Maya blushes and giggles at him. "I'll have the Cosmopolitan."

"Excellent choice and for you man?" he asks me.

"I'll have a Dirty Martini."

"Alright Cosmopolitan and Dirty Martini coming right up," Jax winks at Maya again and she blushes. I feel myself growing jealous.

Jax makes sure to stand in front of us as he makes our drinks. Maya is biting her lip as she watches him. He's shirtless and wearing a leather vest which exposes his body. He smirks at me tauntingly before adverting his eyes back to Maya. After he finishes our drinks, and impressing Maya, he hands them to us. Before giving Maya the chance to say thank you, I yank her to the dance floor.

I take sip of my drink and wince as the alcohol flows through my body. Maya takes a sip of her drink, also, and starts to dance. The music is some sort of upbeat techno music. The lights start to dim and the strobe lights come out. Flashes of different colors flash across the room. It's like everyone is moving in slow motion.

Maya continues to sip her drink as we're dancing. I wrap my arms around her waist as she dances. Her hips twists and turns as she grabs my hand with her free hand. She smirks at me as she moves it lower until its set on her ass. My eyes widen and she giggles while finishing the rest of her drink. I finish mine too and we decide to go get another one. We sit at the bar and Jax comes over towards us again.

"What can I get you two?"

"The same drink," Maya says. "I want another Cosmo and he wants a Dirty Martini—make it _extra_ dirty."

She looks at me while saying this. Her full, pink lips are curled into a smirk. Her lanky fingers start to finger the buttons on my shirt. Jax nods his head awkwardly and walks away to make our drinks. While he's away, Maya slides of the stool she's sitting on and climbs on to my lap. Her arms snake around my neck and she starts to place butterfly kisses on my neck.

Maya must be a lightweight. She's already drunk even though she only had one cup. I'm not even tipsy yet.

Jax comes over with our drinks and eyes me enviously. He slides it over towards us. Maya thanks him and starts to drink her drink. I take mine and start to drink it. Another upbeat song comes on. Maya starts bouncing in my lap and it makes me moan softly. I grip her hips and hold them in place.

"Calm down my little grasshopper," I whisper in her ear. She shudders and bites her lip while nodding her head.

"Let's go dance, again, Miles."

She slides off my lap, chugs down her drink, and pulls me back on the dance floor. My drink is still in my hand. I take a sip out of it as Maya starts grinding against me. Her hands are roaming my body and they find their way to my hair. She gently tugs it and giggles when she hears me groan.

"Miles, I feel _so_ good!" she giggles while taking my drink from my hand.

"It's not good to mix your—"

Maya brings her finger to my lip, silencing me. She keeps it there as she takes a couple of sips of the drink. She then hands it back to me and giggles. I finish off the rest of my drink and sit it on an empty table. Now, my full attention is on Maya. She wraps her arm around my neck and presses her lips against mine. We kiss hungrily and sloppy while grinding against each other. My tongue probes her mouth and I melt in the kiss. I grip her waist tightly and press her against me. She gasps as she kisses me harder. Her fingers tunnel through my hair while my hands cup her ass. We're no longer dancing; we're practically fucking on the dance floor.

"Mmm, Miles," she mumbles against my lips, "let's get out of here."

"We're both drunk; where are we going to go?" I question as I tear my lips from hers.

"Let's go get in your car. I _need_ you."

I nod my head quickly as I grab her hand. I tug her out of the VIP section. We run down the steps. Maya stops me and I turn around impatiently. She yanks off her heels and hops on my back. She giggles as I practically run out of the club. I run to the car and unlock the back door. We climb inside and I barely have time to close the door before Maya's lips are attached to mine. She shoves her tongue in my mouth and our tongues start to wrestle. Her hips start to move and I feel her hot core against my erection.

"Guess what?" she moans as she pulls apart.

"What?" I ask her while panting.

Maya lifts up her dress, revealing the skimpiest thong I've ever seen.

"I'm wearing a thong," she whispers like it's a secret.

I gulp.

"It's all for you, Miles," she comments while lifting her dress up more.

She smiles at me before taking it off all the way and tossing it aside. Now, she's straddling me in nothing, but a thong. As much as I want to devour her, I can't—not now anyway. This isn't the right time. I don't know what's coming over me, but I can't have sex with Maya now.

"Maya," I say with a sad sigh, "put your dress back on."

Maya's face fall and she starts to pout. "W—What?" she slurs.

"Put your dress back on," I repeat.

"You don't want me?" she asks and she's on the verge of tears.

"I do want you, but not like this. You're drunk and you might regret it. If I'm to ever get this opportunity again, I want it to be special. Not like this."

"Oh," Maya says softly. She retrieves her dress from the floor and slides it back on. She climbs off my lap and leans back on the chair with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Maya, I—"

"Just take me home, Miles," she snaps.

I nod my head dejectedly and get out of the car. I climb inside the driver's seat and close the door. I put on my seatbelt and start the car. I realize I am in no condition to drive, so I turn off the car. I can't put either of us in danger. So, I take off my seatbelt and turn around to face Maya.

"What the hell are you doing? Take me home!"

"Maya, can you just—"

"Look, I'll walk home for all I care."

Maya pushes open the door and slams the door behind her. I watch as she storms off before I sigh and get out the car. I follow behind her while calling out her name. I grab her arm and she whips her head around before slapping my hand away from her.

"Can you listen to me?" I snap.

"Why should I? I'm practically throwing myself at you—something that I _know_ you want—and you're rejecting me! For the first time in a while, I've wanted something like this; someone like you and you…you don't even want me."

"Maya, it's not that I don't want you, because I do. I just don't want us to rush into this and you regret it. I'm enjoying my time with you Maya and I know that if I were to have sex with you, that I'd just up and leave you. I can't just have sex with a girl and stay, Maya. I'm not that type of guy that you want me to be!"

"Then, you're not the type of guy that I want to be with at all. This date was a mistake."

Maya turns on her heels and walks away. I sigh and decide to not follow her. Sighing, I walk back to my car and climb in. Instead of driving, I sit at the steering wheel and lean my head against it. I feel my heart slightly crack. I thought I was doing the right thing by not having sex with her. I thought I was saving the both of us. I can't have sex with her; especially not now. I really like her and I love spending time with her. If I were to get what I want, I'd leave Maya and I'm enjoying my time with her. I don't want her to be like the other girls I've been with. I don't want to hurt her.


End file.
